dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day with Rapper
After saving Indigo from trouble, Rapper decides to chill around Indigo and her friends. But what trouble awaits? Characters *Rapper *Indigo *Auburn *Wednesday *Blue *Charlotte *Bruce (antagonist) *Lord Tourettes *Broseph *Madelene *Maroon *Pink *Street Gang Members (antagonists) *Darla (mentioned) Transcript (shows Indigo entering a supermarket for some food) Indigo: (checks her shopping list) Okay, let’s see. Eggs, flour, butter, frosting… Yeah. That should be enough. (shows Blue at the counter) Blue: (bored) Next time I'm getting a job I actually LIKE! (Indigo walks up to the counter with her food) Indigo: Blue? Blue: Yup Indigo, It's me. Indigo: I didn’t know you work here. Are you just working part-time? Blue: I got this job just yesterday. After I got fired from my second job. Indigo: Oh dear. What happened? Blue: Well for my first job I worked at a cookie shop and Fifi would always come in! And the next job I worked at a bar and RED kept coming in! It was a fucking nightmare! Indigo: Oh… Well, at least no one who irritates you keeps coming in here, right? (suddenly three street gang members jump in with guns) Street Gang Member #1: Alright nobody move! We're here to steal everything!! So everybody stand still and this won't get messy! Blue: (puts hands up) HOLY SHIT DON'T HURT ME!!! (The Street Gang Members begin destroying everything and holding Blue down. Indigo tries running out but one of the members grabs her around the neck) Street Gang Member #2: Just where do you think YOU'RE going? Indigo: I-I-I don’t know! Blue: INDIGO!!! (Blue runs to help Indigo but is shot in the head) Indigo: BLUE! Street Gang Member #3: This one could make a perfect wife for me! Indigo: But I… (is too afraid to talk) (Suddenly the three street gang members heads' are sliced off. When they fall, Rapper is seen standing there with a blood sword.) Rapper: And that makes another three. Indigo: (shaking in fear) Y-You… I r-remember you. Rapper; (thinks) I think I remember you. (thinks more) It was during that ZombieInvasion... Indigo: Y-Yeah! That's it! (looks at the dead street gang members) You...saved my life. Th-Thank you. Rapper: I did? I just killed them just for fun. Your Indigo right? Indigo: Yes. And you're... Rapper: Rapper. (helps Indigo up) Indigo: Oh right. (shows Auburn sitting at a table at the Putain Délicieux) Auburn: (sighs) I wonder why she went to the store so quickly… (Auburn sees Indigo and she runs up and hugs him) Indigo: Oh Auburn, you won’t believe what just happened. Auburn: What? What’s wrong? Indigo: I was at the store and I was just about to pay for the stuff I bought and then these creepy guys showed up and one wanted to make me his wife and then— Auburn: He WHAT?! Indigo: But then one of the guys who were with us during the zombie apocalypse showed up and saved me from them. Auburn: Huh? Which one. Indigo: Rapper. Rapper: (shows up from nowhere) Someone mention my name? (Auburn & Indigo are both surprised to see him.) Rapper: (notices Auburn) Hmm... I know you. Your Indigo's boyfriend Auburn? Auburn: Yeah…? Rapper: Your Welcome! I saved your girlfriend! Auburn: Yeah. She just told me about that. (inside Putain Délicieux, Charlotte is staring out the window and Madelene walks over to see what she's doing) Madelene: Charlotte, What are you doing? Something troubling you? Charlotte: What do you think? Madelene: Care to talk about it? Charlotte: I’m trying to come up with a new way to win Blue’s heart again. The last plan didn’t work, so I really gotta fucking think. What other weapons could I try to use on that fat bitch Pink? Madelene: (facepalms) Charlotte, if you’re that desperate for a boyfriend, just find someone else. You don’t need to kill anyone at all. Charlotte: But Blue is supposed to be mine! (punches the window hard enough to leave a small crack) Rapper: What the fuck was that!? Auburn: (looks over to the window) Looks like someone’s being a psycho again. Madelene: (puts her hands on Charlotte’s shoulder) Let’s just forget about it for now and get back in the kitchen. We still need to make that cake Darla ordered. Charlotte: (remembers) Oh right. The cake our lives are riding on… (sighs) Fine. Rapper: God someone's cranky. Indigo: Don’t worry. She’s not like that all the time. Auburn: She’s just like that most of the time. (after a while, Charlotte sees Blue outside with many pain marks on him) Blue: Stupid Street Gang... Charlotte: (gasps in excitement) Blue Bunny! (jumps over the counter) Blue: Rapper, I owe you one for before. Rapper: Yup, you let me borrow Flame War: Ghosts Blue: (sighs) Fine. (Charlotte comes over and squeeze hugs Blue.) Charlotte: Hey there, Blue-boo-boo! Blue: (annoyed) Uh hi Charlotte. Rapper: Blue, since when did you get a new girlfriend? Blue: She's not my girlfriend! Charlotte: (still hugging Blue) Uh, yeah, I am! Blue: (whispering) Charlotte, not now! Rapper: (laughs) Wait til' I tell Pink this! Charlotte: Go right ahead. (voice rises) Tell that fat cunt that Blue is mine and not fucking hers! (hugs Blue even tighter) Blue: Charlotte! (notices Rapper is gone) NO!!! (runs off with Charlotte following) (after a while, Blue & Charlotte peek through Pink's window and she is seen crying on her bed) Blue: (stares) Why.....? Charlotte: (hugs Blue again) Come on, Blueberry. Just one little kiss? I’ve had all my shots. (zoom in on Blue's sad face becoming an angry face, before long Blue pushes away Charlotte and storms off but Charlotte follows) Charlotte: What’s wrong, Blue? Blue: (sighs) I just don't want to talk about it. Charlotte: Alrighty then. I guess I should get back to work now. Rapper: (laughs) I got you Blue! (laughs more) You thought I told her? I didn't! (laughs hysterically) Blue: What!? But why was she crying?! Rapper: Pranks are also my thing. Blue: RAPPER!!! Charlotte: Huh? (Wednesday is seen with Lord Tourettes, Wednesday looks angry) Lord Tourettes: Come on BITCH! I didn't mean to FUCK Broseph! (Wednesday stops and tries to say something, but just continues walking.) Rapper: What's wrong green man? Lord Tourettes: Wednesday is FUCKED with me because I KILLED Broseph! (Wednesday's eyes start to water a little and she clenches her fist.) Rapper: Ugh! (walks around and sees Broseph's body) Alright I got this. (a moment later Broseph is alive) Broseph: (groans) What happened? Rapper: Let's say green hat here killed you by mistake. Lord Tourettes: I'm so ''GOD DAMN ''sorry for killing you! Broseph: I just hope my green girl is okay, bro. (Wednesday turns around and is slightly surprised to see Broseph alive.) Rapper: Great to see I could get my hands on some defibrillators that heal others. (Wednesday wipes away her (almost) tears. She then walks over to Broseph and hugs him.) Broseph: Hey there Wednesday. Wednesday: (blushes) …Hey. (suddenly Rapper is shot in the back) Rapper: GAARGH!!! (falls down bleeding) Bruce: And now is my chance to kill the one I hate. Street Gang Member: Yeah! He killed my brother! (Wednesday glares at Bruce and the gang member with red eyes.) Street Gang Member #2: (grabs Wednesday) Can we keep this one for me? Broseph: Get your hand off her! (runs up to help Wednesday but is shot) Lord Tourettes: Wednesday! Wednesday: Grey! No! (notices Lord Tourettes) Run away right now! Charlotte: Blue, what the fuck is going on? Blue: It's Bruce! (to Charlotte) Get behind me! (pulls out gun) Alright Bruce let's not get messy here! Bruce: Well, well, well. It's Blue the nerd. (Auburn & Indigo come in) Indigo: (sees the gang member with Wednesday) (whispers) Oh no. (hides behind Auburn) There’s more of them. Bruce: More trouble eh? Blue: (holds gun) Let her go Bruce! Street Gang Member #3: Sick! Chicks everywhere! Auburn: What do you assholes think you’re doing? Bruce: Killing Rapper, kidnapping chicks and kill enemies like YOU! (shoots Auburn's leg (Auburn falls over in pain.) Indigo: Auburn! Blue: (to Charlotte) Charlotte, I'm going in. Charlotte: (takes out a knife) Mind if I join in? Blue: Why not? (runs up to Bruce and shoots him but Bruce dodges and suddenly gets his head sliced off by Charlotte) Nice job Charlotte! Charlotte: No problem, honey bunch. (winks) (Wednesday rolls her eyes in annoyance.) Blue: (annoyed) Oh brother. How's Auburn & Rapper? Charlotte: Do I look like a doctor? Indigo: Guys, there are still some gang members here! Rapper: You guys run for it, I got this! (begins attacking gang members while others run away with Auburn limping along) Wednesday: (picks up Broseph’s body after being freed) I sure hope he gives them hours and hours of torture… (Madelene sees them and runs up to Charlotte.) Madelene: Charlotte, where on Earth did you go? You were supposed to help me bake the cake Darla ordered. Are you trying to waste our lives on purpose?! Charlotte: …You want me to say “no”, right? Rapper: (comes in with blood all over him) All right! Extreme killing spree! (Madelene sees the blood on Rapper and screams.) Blue: Relax Madelene, he's with us. Madelene: B-But wh-wh-why i-is he… Charlotte: Just calm down, Maddie. Madelene: (angry) Did you get this man to kill Pink for you? Charlotte: What?! No! That’s supposed to be my job alone! Rapper: Another kill for that stupid gang! Madelene: Gang? What gang? Wednesday: It’s a long story… Lord Tourettes: (sees Wednesday) Wednesday! Your alive! (hugs her) Wednesday: I’m just glad to know you’re okay. (wraps her free arm around Lord Tourettes) Rapper: Alright people nothing to see here. Do whatever shit you do but I'VE got more gangs to kill! (runs off) Wednesday: (calls after him) Hey, thanks for the save! Charlotte: I dunno ‘bout you guys, but he seemed pretty cool. Wednesday: Yeah… Auburn: For a killer, he’s not all that bad. Indigo: I agree. Madelene: WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHO WAS THAT?! WHAT GANG?! Blue: That was Rapper. He's one of my friends. He's a killer like Wolf but he's a lot nicer than Wolf. Madelene: Wolf? You mean the person who sent us a Christmas gift that flooded Charlotte’s house with meat? Charlotte: (angry) What have I told you about speaking of that? Blue: (thinks) You know, there's one more person Rapper should meet. (cuts to Rapper speaking to Maroon) Rapper: Seriously dude? Fox is a tough girl. She won't fall for you. Maroon: (laughs) Yeah right. Just give me some time. With my awesome hair and gel, I’ll have her heart in no time. (Wednesday walks up to them, still carrying Broseph’s body while Lord Tourettes follows behind her.) Wednesday: Oh yeah, I almost forgot Lord Tourettes and Grey wanted me to do this for them. Maroon: Hu—?! (is shocked by Wednesday’s taser) Rapper: Nice! (hi-fives Wednesday) Maroon: (almost dead) Not…cool…ma— (Lord Tourettes kicks his head and he finally dies) Gallery A Day with Rapper 2.png|"Well, at least no one who irritates you keeps coming in here, right?" A Day with Rapper 3.png|"Pranks are also my thing." A Day with Rapper 4.png|"Relax Madelene, he's with us." A Day with Rapper 5.png|Lord Tourettes kicking Maroon Request7.png|"Wait 'til I tell Pink this. What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases